The Shootist and New Jersey
by meixel
Summary: Reflections while watching a John Wayne movie. Set well after the series has ended and after the Judge's passing.


I don't own the characters, but appreciate them just the same. Also – much respect to High Noon and any and all John Wayne movies. They are all good! Special mention to Chisum (writer Andrew Fenady) for a line of dialogue I quote.

Told (and written) in McCormick's voice and set well after the series ended, with Hardcastle having moved on to the great courtroom in the sky. My intent is not to have a tear-jerker, but instead to reflect on John Wayne's influence on the Judge and Mark.

This short story is dedicated to anyone who had a "John Wayne" as a father.

**2000**

"Oh no, you didn't!"

Oh yes, I did. I was busted. My wife caught me even after I told her I wouldn't do it again. The last time was about six months ago. When Kiki walked into the den then, there I was: eyes red rimmed and voice shaky. I was so embarrassed that I avoided her for at least two hours by going out to the garage and working on the 'Vette.

"You watched _The __Shootist_ again, didn't you? You know what that does to you. Why do you do that? Argh!" I'm not sure if she really said, "Argh!", but it felt like she did as she started to turn around. "I'm leaving to pick up the boys from basketball practice, Mr. McCormick, and you had better be back to your regular self when we return." She gave me a stern look and then I saw the corners of her lips turn upward ever-so-slightly. Whew.

But it's true. In my 46 years, I have watched every John Wayne movie ever made – multiple times. From the black and whites of the 30's to the wonderful classics of the late 50's and 60's to the gritty, violent ones of the 70's. During my time at Gull's Way, the multiple times became exponential as the Judge and I watched the Duke nearly every night. We saw them all and consumed an entire cornfield of popcorn doing it. I can still say the lines aloud during the movie or even make smart-assed comments, ala _Mystery Science Theatre 3000_. That really drove the Old Donkey nuts and it drives Kiki nuts to this day.

But _The __Shootist_… It took me quite some time before I could even bear to watch it and quite frankly, I still can't get through it without shedding a tear or two…hundred. The scene where Bond – that's Lauren Becall – has tears in her eyes as he walks away knowing that she would never see him again is tough to get through. And when I see the look on Ron Howard's face as he sees the Duke go down in the saloon after the last gunfight... Or the look on Opie's face when he kills the bartender... And yeah, I do flash back to Weed Randall at that point. When Opie throws the gun away, I'm cheering, just as the Duke nods and smiles.

But I'm not Opie. I'm a sidekick from a different Wayne movie: The great _Rio __Bravo_ – or even the first remake, _El __Dorado_. I'm either Colorado or Mississippi, take your pick. Actually, probably Mississippi – we have similar hair.

Let me explain by shifting to another movie starring a different actor - _High __Noon. _You see, while I never heard the Judge mention any particular dislike for _High __Noon_ – I mean, it's a classic and it's Gary Cooper, for Pete's sake - I also never knew the Judge to watch it. That may have been by design. As it was rumored of John Wayne and director, Howard Hawks, I know the Judge bought into the idea that Marshall Will Kane (Gary Cooper's character) would not have fought Frank Miller and his gang _**alone **_in the 'real' west.

Frank Miller…now there was a real bad guy. In the movie, he's pardoned because of a legal technicality. (No wonder the Judge didn't watch it). Miller, his brother and their gang decide to go after the Marshall, so Kane goes to different townspeople for help. They, instead, turn their collective back on him. Even Harry Morgan does – Colonel Potter, who by the way was the Sheriff in _The __Shootist_ and practically does a little jig when he finds out that the Duke is dying. At the end of _High __Noon_, Gary Cooper faces the bad guys alone. He kicks their ass, with a little help from Princess Grace, and he gets his own back on the town by throwing his marshall badge in the dirt.

The movie was controversial because it wasn't a shoot-em-up western and it made some think of it as a response to McCarthyism and blacklisting. John Wayne and Howard Hawks decided to make a western that had the townspeople joining the Sheriff to defeat the bad guy. In _Rio __Bravo, _even Angie Dickenson helps out – which I'll admit is pretty cool.

So I'm Colorado/Mississippi – or hell, call me New Jersey. And while I'm not saying Frank is the alcoholic sheriff, you can draw your own parallel that Frank is there to help the Judge wage his war on crime. The same is true of other friends and family of the Judge – Mattie, Detective Carlton, Aggie, the Aunts and maybe as comedy relief, Teddy Hollins. Walter Brennan thirty years earlier. Ha!

I still watch Rio Bravo, El Dorado, Chisum, McClintock!, and all the others every chance I get, much to Kiki's chagrin. But deep down, Kiki gets it and really only gets exasperated when she thinks I'm grieving. I do miss that Old Donkey – you will never know how much! And seeing these movies, well, it makes me feel like he's here watching them with me. Sometimes I even make a little extra popcorn.

Speaking of _Chisum_, there's a classic line, where Forrest Tucker says, "Mr. Chisum, I believe that's a threat." The Duke answers, first, with a smack in the mouth, and then the proclamation "Wrong word. Fact!". Every time I see that scene, I imagine Hardcase throwing punches in one of many situations and certainly pulling none. Now that I think about it, when he was riding around on motorcycles with his old Georgia Street buddies, I may have been on the receiving end of at least two said punches. Ow!

Kiki indulges me on this and for that I'm grateful. If not for the Judge, things never would have turned around for me to the degree they did. I certainly never would have reconnected with Kiki and be able to give her the life we have now. I know that – I made some dumb mistakes and he _taught_ me how to sit upright in the saddle. Don't think I didn't learn quickly that the Duke was part of the curriculum. For the Judge, it was a course in American Spirit 101 or Yankee Ingenuity Appreciation.

Well, _The __Shootist_ is nearly over and there's the scene where JB Books takes out the three gunslingers before the low life barkeep kills him. Hmmph…I really hate that part. Do I think that the Judge, given an opportunity in his final moments would liked to take down some of the scum that plagued our streets? Maybe not outright kill, but I think he would have winged them all and had them waiting in a cell for Lady Justice to have her turn.

I hear Kiki's car pull into the driveway and the boys running into the house. Slam! Slam! Don't they ever do anything quietly?

"Caleb and Chance did fine at practice, but the coach says they need to practice their passing while running," Kiki announced as she reached over to give me a quick kiss. "You okay?" She sees the credits rolling.

"Of course…and I can help the boys with that." I stand up and follow Kiki into the kitchen. I notice her beautiful red hair and smirk about the fiery temper that sometimes goes with it. Lucky me – I've had the Duke as a best friend and mentor. And now I have Maureen O'Hara as my wife.


End file.
